Problemas amorosos de un usuratancachi
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: SasuNaru-NaruSasu-NaruSaku… ¿Cómo un día como cualquier otro se puede convertir en un desastre? —Pobre Naruto.


**Problemas amorosos de un usuratancachi.**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Es un día como cualquier otro, el sol brilla fuertemente y la brisa sopla calmadamente. En este momento yo me encuentro sentado en el tejado de mi vivienda, veo como las nubes se mueven lentamente en el cielo.

Me presento, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo diecisiete años de edad, soy un chico como cualquier otro, tengo el cabello corto desordenado de color rubio (algunos dicen que brillan igual que el sol) unos ojos de color azul, mi piel es de color tostado (quizás por todas las misiones que hago bajo el sol) y también tengo tres marquitas en cada mejilla (la cual dicen me hace ver como un tierno zorrito). Soy un jonnin de la aldea de Konoha (ja, hasta se podría decir que soy el mejor de todos).

Bueno la verdad es que en estos momentos me encuentro en un gran dilema, bien les contare:

Todo sucedió hace mas o menos mes y medio, yo me dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento a encontrarme con mi equipo (bueno antiguo equipo, ya que como todos éramos jonnis ya no éramos un equipo oficial) para entrenar un poco.

Casi como siempre cuando llegue me encontré con Sakura y Sasuke los cuales me saludaron. Suspire y me senté en el pasto junto a ellos a esperar a Kakashi-sensei como siempre.

Bien se los explicare, mi antiguo equipo, porque eso son, es conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, ultimo descendiente del afamado clan Uchiha además de mi mejor amigo; Sasuke es un chico muy callado y antisocial, pero a pesar de eso casi toda la población femenina de la aldea estaba detrás de el (y la verdad no le encuentro lo atractivo) tiene el cabello de color negro azulado, unos ojos de color azabache los cuales te hipnotizaban (según las chicas) y una piel muy blanca.

La segunda es Haruno Sakura una muy buena medico Ninja, ella es muy hermosa y amable, aunque a veces tiene un carácter de los mil demonios; ella tiene un hermoso y largo cabello de color rosa, unos brillantes y llamativos ojos verdes y su piel es pálida pero con un tono rosáceo.

El tercero soy yo claro, el único e incomparable Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja además del mejor Ninja que haya existido.

El cuarto y último es nuestro capitán Hatake Kakashi, el era de piel pálida, de cabellos plateados y de un ojo de color negro. Si, solo un ojo porque el otro lo tiene tapado ya que posee el poderoso sharingan del clan Uchiha, si cierto el no es del clan Uchiha, pero según había escuchado un compañero de equipo se lo había entregado antes de morir (según decían por ahí era una historia súper interesantísima) pero se que Kakashi-sensei nunca me contara su historia porque el cada vez que trata se pone triste.

Pero su misterio más grande no radica en el sharingan, en su gran inteligencia, o en su extrema vagancia. Si no en la mascara que siempre lleva sobre el rostro, porque lo que mas curiosidad da de Kakashi-sensei es saber que diablos esconde bajo su mascara.

Pasaron varios minutos, no se cuantos en realidad y pronto apareció Kakashi-sensei, el cual nos saludo con su aparentemente rostro ¿feliz? (En realidad eso era algo que no se sabia con certeza debido a la mascara). Bien todos nos pusimos a entrenar y yo como soy el único, incomparable, además de claro el mas guapo les di sus palizas a todos, incluyendo a Sasuke-teme el cual salio con el rabo entre las patas —"si como no en tus fantasías, dobe"— eh, que diablos fue esa vos, ¡no puede ser! Hasta en mis pensamientos me molesta ese bastardo.

Bien continuo, ese mismo día, paso lo que nunca pensé que pasaría, y de lo cual ya me había dado completamente por vencido, que creen ¡Sakura-chan se me declaro!

Si, hasta dijo que yo le gustaba, pero como muchos piensan. No, no la acepte inmediatamente, si no que me hice el difícil… esta bien si acepte, abrace fuertemente a Sakura-chan de felicidad, definitivamente era el mejor día de mi vida, y entonces que creen Sakura-chan casi se acerco a mi y casi me besa, claro que si no fuera por el pesado de Sasuke el cual nos interrumpió.

Después de eso mi nueva novia, no volvió a tratar de besarme, y los cuatro fuimos al Ichiraku ramen, si la mejor forma de terminar un buen día.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, todos decidimos volver a casa y Sakura-chan se despidió de Sasuke y de mí, para luego marcharse corriendo de lado contrario al cual nosotros nos íbamos.

Pero lo que paso después con el teme fue algo que nunca pensé que me ocurriría, ni en mis más oscuras y descabelladas pesadillas:

El teme y yo íbamos caminando en silencio por las oscuras calles de la aldea, bueno a mi eso no me molestaba conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber que no era la persona mas comunicativa del mundo es mas ni siquiera de la aldea.

—"¡Oye! Dobe, es cierto que andas de novio con Sakura"— eso definitivamente me sorprende, no esperaba que el me dijera eso, pensé que eso le daría lo mismo, yo simplemente coloque una sonrisa picara en el rostro:

—"Estas celoso, teme… sabia que tus sentimientos por Sakura-chan algún día se materializarían, pero espere que al menos me lo dijeras"— y a pesar de que yo había dicho aquellas palabras con burla y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenia miedo, miedo de que si Sasuke le decía a Sakura que la quería ella me dejaría inmediatamente y se iría con el.

Porque a pesar de que ella era mi novia ahora, no podía negar que sabia que si Sasuke le proponía ser su novio, ella inmediatamente me dejaría y se iría nuevamente a los brazos del Uchiha ( y no es que haya estado en ellos pero como Sakura-chan siempre ha estado tan enamorada de el, es como si así fuera).

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo, hacia solo un par de horas que Sakura se me había declarado y también me había propuesto ser su novio, ¿Cómo era posible que el teme lo supiera?

Entonces con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro y de cierta manera divertida comente —"¿Cómo sabes eso?... será que el gran Sasuke Uchiha me había estado espiando…"

Ví como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero su rostro seguía igual de impasible y serio, para cualquiera Sasuke seguiría igual que siempre, pero para su desgracia (o la mía) yo no era cualquiera, porque yo era Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y el mejor y en cierto modo el único amigo de Sasuke, y lo conocía mejor que nadie incluso que el mismo.

—"Sasuke-teme, se claramente que te gusta Sakura-chan…"

—"A mi no me…"

—"No lo niegues que te conozco… a pesar de que Sakura-chan sea mi novia, eso no quiere decir que no te quiere, solo que se canso de esperar"— diablos decir eso definitivamente fue extraño, incluso pensé que era otra persona la que lo decía y no yo.

—"No entiendes, dobe… a mi no me interesa Sakura, nunca lo ha hecho"— como es eso que no le interesa Sakura-chan, pero entonces porque parecía como molesto. Yo entonces paso lo impensable para mí. Sasuke mi mejor amigo, el mas guapo y popular, el ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha… me beso, si me beso y creo que hasta con lengua y todo.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me esta besando!... no puede ser; lo empuje fuertemente lejos de mi, el simplemente me miro con esa mirada de estreñido de siempre, yo simplemente lleve mis manos a mis labios y grite mentalmente _—"¡ESE BASTARDO SE ROBO MI PRIMER BESO!"_— estoy avergonzado y molesto, pero el no tiene porque saberlo, tampoco debe saber que fue mi primer beso.

—"¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?"— chille de forma furiosa, y veo que el solamente pone su sonrisa de prepotencia, como diciéndome "dobe no lo ocultes se que fue tu primer beso".

—"Vamos no digas ahora que no te gusto"— fue lo único que dijo ese imbecil para después irse caminando hacia su casa, simplemente me quede ahí estupefacto, completamente sorprendido; hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como un completo idiota, para después irme corriendo por donde se había marchado el bastardo, porque definitivamente ese idiota me las pagaría ¡nadie se mete con Uzumaki Naruto!

Pero para desgracia mía, no había rastros de el ¿Dónde podría estar? Y entonces como si una roca me golpease en la cabeza (porque efectivamente una pequeña piedra me callo en la cabeza) me llego la idea de que seguramente debería estar en su casa —_"gran deducción, idiota"—_ ¿Qué? Que diablos fue eso acabo de escuchar una voz en mi mente.

Quizás después de todo si me estoy volviendo completamente loco —_"¿ahora te das cuenta?"—_ esa voz de nuevo, que será. Si, creo que definitivamente tener como sensei a Kakashi y a ero-sennin no fue lo mejor que me puedo pasar, porque vamos ambos son vagos además de unos completos pervertido acosadores en potencia.

Bien, bien volviendo al tema, en este momento lo mas importante esa seguir al señor Uchiha, no quedarme a pensar quien esta mas loco si Kakashi o ero-sennin… aunque viendo como es Kakashi… no definitivamente ahora el problema es seguir a Sasuke.

Me dirigí al barrio Uchiha, este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma, todo esta completamente en silencio y solo, esta casi destruido y abandonado, hay cintas amarillas por todas partes y dibujos blancos en el suelo.

No se porque este lugar me recuerda a una escena del crimen ¿Por qué será? Bueno decidí no darle mucha importancia y me adentre por el barrio Uchiha ¿Cómo puede ser que la casa de Sasuke sea la más alejada de la entrada?

Llegue a una casa e inmediatamente me di cuenta que era la del teme, se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues bueno era la única que estaba en estado habitable. Me quede pensando por varios minutos ¿tocar la puerta o entrar? (es decir, tocar como una persona civilizada o hacer lo mismo que hago en la torre Hokage) pensé en la primera opción, no quería tener problemas después por allanamiento de morada.

Toque y grite, vamos que no ahí nadie en este lugar, eso quiere decir que si hago mucho ruido a nadie le va a molestar, la puerta se abrió y de esta salio Sasuke con cara de querer matar a todos, y al verme creo que esa mirada aumentó, no le di importancia.

Pase a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso y me senté en el sofá (si, quizás dirán que tengo demasiada confianza, pero vamos el idiota es mi mejor amigo) ví como Sasuke se paro delante de mí y con cara de pocos amigos me pregunto:

—"¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?"

—"Teme, eso debería ser yo que lo preguntase"— la ceja de Sasuke simplemente se alzo y me miro como si estuviera loco —"quiero decir que quisiera sabe ¿Por qué me besaste?"— veo como la cara de molestia desapareció de su rostro y cambio a una completamente seria, empezaba a temer por mi propia vida.

El bastardo simplemente coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y me miro, con una mirada que derretiría al polo norte, ahora creo que me metí en la boca del lobo.

—"¿Quieres saber porque te bese? Bien… lo hice porque no me gusta verte cerca de nadie, que hables con nadie, que le sonrías a nadie… además no me gusto eso de que Sakura se te declarara".

No, entendía al teme ¿estaba celoso de Sakura-chan y no de mi? Eso fue algo que no me espere, eso quería decir que yo le gustaba a Sasuke, pero ambos somos hombres, aunque ahí que admitir que el teme no seria una mala opción como pareja; PERO QUE DIABLOS, claro que seria mala opción.

De repente sentí como Sasuke me empujaba y me recostaba en el sofá, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que quería hacer, claro que no eso si que no, lo empuje lejos de mi, al parecer el se veía molesto, y quien no si le frustre sus planes.

Sasuke simplemente me miro, pero no con su mirada de soy-el-mejor del mundo, si con una de duda y al parecer ¿miedo? Pero miedo de que —"me gustas"— abrí los ojos, definitivamente eso era algo que no me esperaba, él, Sasuke estaba declarándoseme a mí, a su mejor amigo, rival y casi hermano.

—"Te-teme yo…"— lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ahí, si dirán que quizás fui un completo cobarde, pero era que simplemente no podía, la verdad nunca de los nunca se me había declarado un chico así que no sabia como reaccionar; luego de eso me aleje lo mas que pude del barrio Uchiha.

Bien, eso fue lo que sucedió, y ahora aquí me encuentro en el techo de mi casa mirando las nubes un poco desanimado, cabe decir que desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a Sasuke —"creo que me esta evitando"— suspiro definitivamente estoy desanimado y creo que Sakura-chan y kakashi-sensei se han dado cuenta de ello.

Aunque también creo que el echo de que no me halla besado aun con Sakura tenga algo que ver que estén preocupados por mi, pero es que no puedo tengo un completo revoltijo en la cabeza.

Me encuentro completamente ensimismado en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente una mano en mi hombro me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos y me pongo en posición de ataque con un kunai en la mano, al mirar bien a la persona que se encuentra delante de mi y a la cual estoy amenazando con un kunai en el cuello, me destenso y rápidamente lo guardo —"¿Qué haces aquí?"

—"Veo que has mejorado mucho con tus habilidades Ninja, Naruto"— ella simplemente va ha decir eso, veo como se sienta en el lugar donde momento antes me encontraba yo, y hago lo mismo sentándome a su lado —"supe lo que paso con Sasuke-kun…"

—"Sakura-chan…yo…"

—"No, no tienes porque disculparte… desde un principio creo que sabia que esto iba a suceder… pero seguí con esa tonta esperanza de que algún día Sasuke-kun se iba a enamorar de mi"— y a pesar de todo pude sentir en las palabras de Sakura-chan mucha tristeza.

—"Sakura-chan… yo…"

—"No, Naruto no tienes que intentar hacer que me sienta mejor… se que Sasuke-kun nunca se va a interesar en mi".

—"Sakura-chan… yo…"— pero nuevamente fui interrumpido.

—"Además se que fue algo patético el pedirte que fueras mi novio..."

—"¡Sakura-chan!"— grite un poco desesperado vamos que esta chica si que habla —"no me estoy disculpando además, tu me gustas"— al escuchar esas palabras Sakura-chan me miro sorprendida, se que no era el momento de decir eso, pero vamos si no decia algo ahora estaría todo el día escuchando las quejas de porque Sasuke no le interesa Sakura.

Creo que me quede cavilando, será mejor que termine de decir lo que dije porque si no ella se podría hacer una mala idea de lo que quise decir, miro a Sakura-chan y veo que ¡me quiere besar!... no eso no puede pasar y no es que Sakura-chan sea fea, simplemente que desde hace como unas horas que me di cuenta que ella no era mi tipo.

Oh no, veo como sus labios se acercan a mí, y antes de que puedan impactar con mis labios doblo la cara y chocan contra mis mejillas, bueno no es tan malo; veo como Sakura se aleja de mis mejillas y me mira extrañada.

—"Sakura-chan, me gustas pero creo que Sasuke me gusta mas"— puedo ver como la mirada de Sakura se pone triste. No puede ser nunca me ha gustado ver a una mujer llorando y a Sakura-chan menos —"cálmate Sakura-chan… ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera mas que Sasuke o yo".

Veo como de los bellos ojos de color verde de Sakura-chan empiezan a caer lagrimas, me acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a nadie y que yo sea la causa de ese llanto me hace sentir peor, luego de varios minutos puedo sentir como ella se calma y se aleja un poco de mi; puedo verlos los lindos ojos de Sakura-chan están rojos.

—"¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?"— ella simplemente asintió, entiendo a Sakura-chan debe sentirse devastada.

—"Claro, será mejor que valles a ver a Sasuke-kun y le digas que decisión tomaste"— ella me sonríe, y aunque Sakura este triste ella intenta animarme a que valle a ver al bastardo.

—"¿Pero estarás bien Sakura-chan?"— ella asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que me levanto aun un poco dudoso y me alejo, era momento de decirle a Sasuke, la verdad la ultima vez que lo ví fue cuando el se me declaro en su casa.

Salte, salte lo mas rápido hasta llegar al tenebroso barrio Uchiha (si se preguntaran porque tenebroso pero es que este lugar en serio lo es), y luego corrí por las calles del barrio hasta que me detuve frente a la enorme puerta de la casa de Sasuke, y ahí me quede parado por sabrá dios cuantos minutos.

Hasta que tuve el coraje de tocar y a los pocos minutos veo como la puerta se abre y del otro lado puedo verlo a Sasuke, sonrío pero al ver su mirada de estreñido mi rostro se pone serio.

—"Sasuke…yo…"

—"Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión, dobe"— veo como su mirada se pone triste y me cierra la puerta en la cara.

Me agarro la cabeza fuertemente, definitivamente este día se convirtió en el día de interrumpir a Naruto, porque vamos primero Sakura y ahora Sasuke, me siento como un completo idiota; vuelvo a tocar pero esta vez nadie me abre, ¿y ahora que le sucede al teme?

—"¡Sasuke ábreme! ¡Necesito hablar contigo de algo!"— gritó desesperadamente; entonces me desespero, el teme ya debería de saber que no soy el mas paciente de todos; miro hacia todos lados y entonces veo una ventana abierta del segundo piso.

Así que como gran idea se me ocurrió entrar por ella, me pongo debajo y luego salto como buen Ninja que soy, y para mi suerte que creen caigo dentro de la casa, miro mi alrededor, al parecer me encuentro en el pasillo, empiezo a caminar por la casa y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Sasuke-teme.

Cuando llego a la puerta la abro lentamente y me encuentro dentro de la habitación a Sasuke recostado en la cama y que creen mirando hacia mi, al parecer se dio cuenta desde hace rato que me encuentro dentro de su casa, veo que me mira fríamente y luego lo escucho decir —"¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Pensé que te dije que te marcharas, dobe".

—"Sasuke, espera, ¿porque no me quieres aquí?, necesito hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso el otro día"— veo como pone una sonrisa de lado medio prepotente y dándose la vuelta y alejando la mirada de mi comenta con tono sarcástico:

—"Que dobe me vienes a decir que elegiste a Sakura, no gracias de eso ya me di cuenta".

¿Cómo que se dio cuenta? Me acerco a Sasuke intento acercarme a el, pero el simplemente me esquiva sentándose en la cama –"claro si esta bien claro que se estuvieron besando nada mas mira tu mejilla.

Eso me sorprendió ¿Cómo que mire mi me…?. No puede ser el se esta refiriendo de a cuando Sakura-chan me beso en la mejilla.

—"No, espera Sasuke no es lo que estas pensando"— me acerco rápidamente al teme, pero este se aleja, vuelvo a tratar de atrapar al teme pero este nuevamente se escapa de mis manos, pasamos un rato en eso, diablos este bastardo si que tiene energía, pero claro yo tengo mucha mas adrenalina que el, así que el cuando el se cansa yo logro atraparlo.

Y ¿Qué creen? Lo bese, si lo bese como el me beso a mi, bueno la verdad puedo alardear al decir que mi beso fue mejor, lo bese profundamente hasta que se quedo sin aire. Veo que Sasuke simplemente me ve con el rostro de mala leche que siempre se carga al parecer aun no me cree el hecho de que lo elegí a el.

—"Sasuke, yo te amo, por eso te elegí"— luego de decir esto veo como Sasuke me abraza, yo también lo abrazo y nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que yo me alzo un poco y lo beso.

Cuando nos separamos escucho como mi teme me dice —"yo también te amo…"—luego de eso nos besamos nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke y yo llegamos nuevamente hacia donde debíamos de vernos con Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei, y para sorpresa de nosotros el maestro Kakashi ya estaba en ese lugar.

—"¡Kakashi-sensei por primera vez acaba de llegar temprano"!— grite si se que exagere pero vamos o el Apocalipsis viene o los hombres ya han empezado a tener hijos ellos mismos, definitivamente esto es lo mas raro del mundo.

—"A pesar de que Naruto es un tonto, esta vez tiene razón es muy raro que usted sensei llegue temprano… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No me diga alguien murió?"

—"No, no me diga que las chicas de las termas terminaron de matar a ero-senin… ¡no! Yo se lo dije, pero el nunca me ha hecho caso".

—"Claro que no, sabes qu…"

No me diga que Tsumade-sama se ahogo con sake, no puede ser sabia que beber tanto no era nada bueno para la salud…"

—"Claro que no, ¿de que diablos hablan?"— Veo que lo piensa por varios minutos y luego nos miro seriamente —"y será mejor que vigilemos a la Hokage y ha Jiraiya-sama… pero dejando esas estupidas (aunque muy probables) ideas… supe lo que paso entre ustedes… Sakura lamento que no tengas novio".

Veo como Sakura-chan se deprime y mira a Kakashi-sensei con ojos asesinos, si yo fuera el, hubiera huido hace rato, pero no siendo Kakashi como es simplemente sigue hablando —"además se que Sasuke y Naruto son novios, ya era hora chicos".

—"¿Lo sabia?"— preguntó Sasuke desinteresadamente.

—"Pues claro, los demás profesores Junín y yo apostamos ¿Quién seria el que se declarara primero? Y gracias a ustedes, sobre todo a Naruto, gane la apuesta"— Kakashi sonrío con su único ojo visible, con que era eso había apostado.

—"Maldito pervertido, ¿Cómo puede apostar con algo tan intimo?"— Sakura-chan esta molesta y sonrojada y ¿Quién no?

—"Bien, bien dejando el tema de los tortolitos de lado, será mejor que entrenemos"— y así una Sakura molesta, un Sasuke normal, un Kakashi feliz y un yo fresco como una lechuga, nos dirigimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Pero antes de cerrar esta linda historia con broche de oro, una pequeña duda inundo mi rubia cabeza ¿Quién seria el dominante Sasuke o yo? Bueno eso lo dejaremos para después y cuando estuviéramos en un lugar más privado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Hola, heme aquí con otro extraño fic, he decidido escribirlo en primera persona, es la primera vez que lo hago así que perdonen si hay algunas fallas…esta vez e dejado el criterio en dos parejas SasuNaru o NaruSasu… bueno creo que el principio es así como SasuNaru, pero el final tiene un toque de NaruSasu… así que la pareja será la que ustedes crean… he pensado en darle una continuación pero no se, el fic no es el mejor que he escrito… es así como un crack fic, es decir, un fic sin sentido y malo, no tiene categoría así que es lo que ustedes quieras…**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, y sus donaciones aquí al UPV (Unidos Por la Vagancia)… bye… dejen reviews y anímenme a seguir escribiendo…ya saben una leisy felix es un mundo felix…**_


End file.
